Prometo no olvidarte
by LouCollins
Summary: Porque él vuelve a ella cada noche porque le prometó no olvidar. Imagen de portada de AveStyaz


**Disclaimer**: La serie de Miraculous no me pertenece, tampoco Ladybug ni Chat Noir, todo le pertenece a Thomas. Yo sólo uso a los personajes para esta historia

**Palabras**: 1149

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Desde hace varias noches la chica de coletas se sentaba con una frazada en el balcón de su terraza esperando, pensando y repitiendo esa imagen real en su cabeza. Porque esa imagen era real; y aunque se negase a creerlo, algo había cambiado con su compañero desde que la vio.

Esa nube de confusión dentro de la cabeza de Marinette suprimía todo lo que ocurrió durante el ataque de Oblivio pero si de algo estaba segura era que Chat Noir y ella sabían sus verdaderas identidades. Por ello, sus nervios crecían y su cabeza se volvía cuando estaba cerca de su fiel compañero de batalla.

Sus sentimientos junto a su corazón estaban dictando algo totalmente contrario a su cerebro; aún buscaba una explicación lógica de esa situación pero la única respuesta que llegaba era la que no quería aceptar.

Se había enamorado completamente de Chat Noir sin máscara, conociendo al chico real oculto detrás de ese sexy traje negro.

Sus mejillas no pudieron enrojecer más por ese traicionero pensamiento cuando sintió ruidos a sus espaldas.

Tenía miedo a voltear, temía que descubriesen sus locos pensamientos. Por ello no volteó al escuchar los pasos acercarse a ella.

-Buenas noches Princesa, es una puuurfecta noche para pasear- habló el héroe gatuno haciendo su típica reverencia que Marinette no pudo ver al no querer darle la cara.

Por ello el héroe decidió acercarse a ella - ¿Qué ocurre Princesa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? - esto último lo agregó con un ligero tono sugestivo.

-N-no es nada…-Marinette por fin había salido de sus pensamientos con esa pregunta que le había hecho Chat Noir - ¿Qué te hoy por acá? -

-Estaba aburrido en casa y pensé que era una noche puuurfecta para un bocadillo nocturno- fue la respuesta de Chat Noir antes de sentarse justo en el piso frente a Marinette y recostar su cabeza en las piernas de ella.  
Ese mal hábito; como lo consideraba ella, lo había adquirido desde hacía un par de noches desde que la estaba visitando seguido.

-Gato pulgoso, solo vienes por la comida-hizo un falso puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Al Chat Noir ver ese gesto le reconfortó el corazón y con ambos brazos se abrazó a las piernas de la joven franco-china soltando una sonrisa.

Chat Noir le dirigió su mirada verde que la enterneció e hizo palpitar fuerte su corazón.

Si antes se había sonrojado ahora estaba roja por esa mirada de Chat Noir cargada de muchos sentimientos; ternura, ilusión y ¿amor? No era algo que podía imaginar, pero esa misma mirada se la dedicaba a Ladybug; a ella como Ladybug.

Definitivamente su cabeza estaba dando muchas vueltas por culpa de la foto de ese beso.

Así que en un rápido movimiento que su otra yo podría envidiar, se zafó de los brazos que rodeaban sus piernas y se levantó del afeizar de la terrza para dirigirse al tragaluz de su habitación.

-Creo que puedo buscar unas cuantas galletas hechas por papá- pero antes de avanzar más Marinette sintió como unos fuertes brazos la alzaban y la hacían girar para quedar cara a cara con su compañero.

-No hay prisa bella Princesa, tenemos toda la noche para disfrutar las delicias hecha por tu papá- allí volvía ese tono coqueto de Chat Noir junto a otra mirada.

Pero esta mirada ocultaba algo más, parecía un secreto que había logrado desvelar.

Y eso le ocasionaba mayores nervios, por lo cual su reacción fue intentar que la soltase.

Por ello Chat Noir con una de sus sonrisas torcidas de gato afianzó el agarre en la cintura de Marinette.

-¿Por qué el apuro Princesa? Estás huyendo como un pequeño ratón de su depredador-

-Necesito mi espacio personal, Chat Noir-gruñó la de cabellos azabaches con los pensamientos sobre el traje del héroe gatuno volviendo a su mente, con un pequeño resplandor de la idea de un traje hecho con trajes de cartón.

Ese pensamiento le aflojó una sonrisa a la joven que el rubio gato pudo notar

-Veo que mi presencia ya empieza a ser recibida por ti- habló el joven héroe bajando a Marinette pero sin soltar demasiado su agarre para que no escape.

-No, solo algo cruzó mi cabeza- con esa respuesta Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una risa a imaginar a Chat Noir peleando con el traje de cartón.

-Y no le dirás a este pobre gato de esos pensamientos que ocupan esta bella noche- habló con un tono falso de desilusión

-Es solo que te imagine con un traje de cartón peleando contra los akumas-no pudo contener la risa

Cuando la risa de Marinette se apagó logró ver la fuerte mirada arrebatadora de Chat Noir sobre ella; que la hacía flaquear, no sabía que intentaba decir pero definitivamente la sonrisa que adornaba los labios del rubio indicaban que algo iba a pasar.

Y no se equivocó.

En un movimiento pausado Chat Noir unió sus labios a los de ella, suavemente en un beso dulce que le robaba los suspiros.

Tal como el beso que existía en el ladyblog pero con mucha más emoción. Lento pero para nada aburrido, un beso que encajaba en aquella realidad y hacia latir por mil su pobre corazón.

Cuando Chat Noir se separó antes de que les faltase el aire el cerebro de Marinette aún no se lograba conectar con lo que sucedió.

-¡Pe-pe-pe-pe-pero tu besaste a Ladybug!- exclamó Marinette cuando su cerebro había temrinado de cargar.

-Y lo volveré a hacer- contestó Chat Noir para darle besos cortos sobre los labios de la franco-china.

\- ¡¿QUEEEÉ?!- fue lo que pudo exclamar Marinette antes del quinto o sexto beso corto; no los había podido contar.

-Verás, Princesa. Resulta que me gusta Ladybug pero estoy enamorado de la chica que se oculta detrás de la máscara. Estoy enamorado de esa bella personalidad tímida y valiente que he visto tantas veces en ti que no podía evitar caer enamorado una y otra vez- le confesó.

\- ¿Pe-pe-pero c-cómo? – Marinette seguía confundida.

-Sólo confieso que prometí no olvidarte- fue la última respuesta de Chat Noir antes de guiñarle el ojo y plantarle un beso en la frente.

Lo que hizo que Marinette contuviese su respiración. Porque sabía que detrás de esas palabras estaba una revelación que no podía recordar

Pero lo que hacía que retumbase más su corazón era saber que ese gato callejero se enamoró de su verdadera forma de ser, de la chica que se esconde con una máscara moteada. La que finge valentía cada vez que tiene que luchar.

Porque había él jurado cumplir la promesa de no olvidar; aunque hubiesen usado el Lucky charm y no la recordará había logrado alcanzarla. Había unido las piezas para estar con su Lady, con su Princesa, con la única chica que no necesitaba una máscara para volverlo a enamorar.

-Marinette, ahora y siempre. Prometo no olvidarte jamás-

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_¡Hola personitas bellas! Gracias por haber leído mi primer aporte al fandom. La verdad pertenezco al fandom desde hace rato pero soy más de leer y disfrutar lo que crean todos en la comunidad._

_Estuve leyendo lo último sobre el capítulo de Oblivio y me fijé que aún no había un Marichat, entonces me dije "mi misma necesitamos hacer un a porte con nuestra pareja favorita"_

_¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute de dedicarme a escribir!_

_Xoxo Lou_


End file.
